Rin's secret and sesshomaru's actions
by elizabeth.kloosterman
Summary: 18 year old Rin finds out a surprising secret about herself while she's slowly dieing from a bad fever caused by a demon. Could her secret be that surprising? And if it is, what is it? Find out in this amazing story,Rin's secret and sesshomaru's actions
1. rin and the horrific demon

**_Rin's point of view_**

_Hmm ... I think lord Sesshomaru would like these daisys. *crunch* What? As I turned around I saw the biggest , not to mention ugliest, demon ever ! Huuh? I guess you'll just have to do to be my wife. What? I don't want to be your wife. I started to panic and sweat. We'll , just wait untill my lord Sesshomaru comes , you'll be sorry! All of a sudden the ground shook. I realized the demon was laughing. Hahahahahaha! I'm the most powerful demon! Just as i was about to run, the demon picked me up and i sarted screaming Lord Sesshomaru! *WHAM* Out of no where i started falling. It seems Lord Sesshomaru cut off the demons arm * BUMP*. As i hit the hard ground i started to faint. The last thing i heard was Lord Sesshomaru's voice screaming my name. RIIIIINNNNNNN!_

* * *

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

As i was distracted by Rin's motionless body, out of nowhere the demon struck me with so much force, it knocked me back. You'll pay for what you did to Rin. Humph. That human girl?You mean the one is dead? Hahahahahaha. Huuh?*CRACK*! The demons head came clean off. Sesshomaru gave the demon one cold, terrifying glare that sent the demon chills as it took its last breath. RIN came you hear me? As i held her, she mumbled my name. Thank goodness she's alright. As quickly as i could i was flying to my palace. I have to get her there so she could get some rest. When I finaly reached my abandon palace, Jaken was playing with Ah-un, Rin's pet. Lord Sesshomru! Your back! Wh-what happen to Rin? As usual i ignored him. Lilly! Lilly! She was found in this abandon palace with no decided to keep her in case anyone of us got wounded. We think she was a healer at the time but we don't know because she lost her memory. Also Rin got attached to her. That is also another reason we kept her. Lilly! Yes my lord? Take Rin. She fell and hit her head really hard! kay. while she was gently easing her down , I flew away to my bed chambers to go sulk.

* * *

**well... did you like it? The next chapter will be longer. I promise. please review :D**


	2. Jinenji's hut

L**illy's point of** **view**

An hour later, I went to go check on Rin. when i saw her, she was sweating so badly she looked soaked and wet. when I felt her head it felt as hot as a heater!Rin was running a terrible fever! Lord Sesshomaru , quick come here!I didnt have to tell him twice. He was there by Rin's side in a flash, holding her hand. w-what happened? I don't know. Wait is that a scratch on her arm? Hmmm... Lord Sesshomaru carefully examined her arm. Wait... The demon must have scratched her when he picked her up. Huuh? Demon? Yes. Well i don't think we have an antidote for this Lord Sesshomaru. When I said this there was a spark in his eyes. A spark of sadness, like he was about to cry.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

L-lord Sesshomaru, Are you alrig- Before Lilly could finish her sentence, I flew as fast as I could to Janinjie's Hut. *please forgive me for any spelling errors* They must have an antidote! Before I knew it, something strange came out of my eyes. They were tears of sadness. A-am I really crying? And what is this strange felling im getting? I fell like I can't lose her. Like I don't want to leave her side. Could this be what they call ... **LOVE? **NO, Lord Sesshomaru could never fall in love with a human. Or could I? Do I really love RIN? Huuh? As I was nearing Janinjie's Hut, I saw that it was on fire! wh - What is this? As I reached his hut, I smelled Janinjie's scent,... Burning! I reacted quick and ran inside. IT felt like I was in a oven! I hope RIn dosn't get to hot! I heard someone crying and turned around to face Janinjie's mom, crying over his dead,burnt body. I quickly draged them out, with her crying for me to just let her die and save myself. NO! I said.

* * *

**Hi dear readers. I hope you think this chapter was good. please review!**


	3. what is love?

**Hi readers this chapter has cute moments that will make you **

**smile:D I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Janinjie's** mom's p.o.v**

I stared at the demon who saved my life and son's body. He

reminded me of my mate and s-s-son! When I started crying ,

the demon gave me a minute to stop. Do you have an antidote

for a demon scratch? Why is he asking me this? I don't see a

scratch on him. Why? I asked. My companion Rin fell and -

Wait I know her , she visited awhile back because her demon

friend , Jaken , got poisend. I thought in my head. Are you Jaken?

No that's are other companion , Why? Oh nothing. I started blushing

thinking about are conversation. **Flash back starts** Hmmm...

this Jaken of yours, are y'all together? she started blushing. Ewww

no he's just my friend I swear. yeah right. I - I promise. If you sy so!

**Flash back ends**

What are you blushing at? Nothing. Never mind. Anyways, Rin got

scratched by the demon and she fell and hit her head really hard!

As he said this, I hinted a little sadness in his voice. Hmmm...

Whats the symptoms? A really bad fever! Oh goodness. I don't know

if I have anything for a fever. As I said this , a tear escaped his arms.

I don't think he even noticed it. But I do know were you can get one!

w - where? It's at the top of the mountain over there. I pointed at the

mountain. in the west. It's red and black berries. The red ones will cure

her, and the black ones will kill her. He flinched at this. To make the red

berries work ... Well? The demon asked. Ummm. Come on! Spit

it out! Okay. Okay. You and her have to truly love each other. As I said

this, he blushed. If you truly love her and she loves you, only then could

it cure her. Buts that's not the only thing. You and Rin must each one red

berry each and kiss! But if you don't truly love her and she doesn't love

you ... I-If the kiss doesn't mean anything, It won't work and Rin would die!

* * *

**Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

Tell me something. Huuh? As I said this she had a confused face. What is **... LOVE?**

I blushed agin. With a cofused look still on her face, she also had a hint of curiosity.

Like she was about to ask me something. Before I tell you, you have to tell me who

i'm speaking to. Why does it matter? Just tell me. NO. She said. FINE! I am Lord

Sesshomaru of the west. WHAT! She started to panick and began to run. Why?

When I caught up to her, easily, I asked why she was running. Because, they say

you could never love a human and you are a ruthless killer! And if the rumors are

true, Rin is doomed! THAT"S WHY I NEED TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS IN ORDER TO

SEE IF I LOVE RIN! Whoops I shouted that to loud. at first she was startled,

then she sighed and relaxed. On one condition. Huuh? After you retrieve the two

red berries, you must dig a bath for my son and then I will tell you. **sigh**

Silly humans give such silly requests. I thought to myself. I'll do something even

better. confused, she jumped out of my way when i pulled Tensaiga out.

She was crying because she thought I was going to kill her. She was confused

when I started to walk towards her son. When I saw the demons from the

neither world, with one quick swipe with my sword, they were dead and gone.

A confused Janinjie sat up and started to cry. Mother! They ran towards each

other and embraced for a whole minute. Thanks so much Lord Sesshomaru!

I will tell you now what love is.

She sighed before she began. Love can't easily be described in words, but here

you go. When you're in love, you would do anything, be anything for here.

suddenly it's not gravity holding you down, It's her and nothing else matters.

You would even risk your life for her. When I was about to turn around, she said,

''wait a minute, I need to tell you something important!'' There is going to be a

whole bunch of traps. Who knows whats going to be in that mountain? You need

to be extremely care full, for Rin's sake. There's an old story to it. They say that a

god named Akiyama, which means mountain, lives on that mountain. I belive it went

like this... Once there was a princess named ... oh yeah Lilly. **gasp** Could she

be talking about are Lilly? W - What is it? Did I say something wrong? Go on. I said

curiously. Anyways... she had a prince that loved her soooooo much. One day she

got sick. It wasn't a normal sickness. You see a demon scratched her and she had a

terrible fever. Just like Rin! Yeah exactly. so, the prince somehow found out about

the berries. He left right when he knew. Some how, he got through the traps. when

he got to the red berries , he decided to be greedy and took four instead of two.

Akiyama punished him. He cure Lilly but... But what? Akiyama killed the prince and

all of the servants and people vanished at their palace. Lilly was so mad she did

the same thing that happened to her to people who stayed at her lonely, dark, evil,

and sad palace. I gasped again. Lilly, Why? Why would you harm Rin?! I yelled in

my head. You must pay if you touch her. '' that's all the information I have'', Now

hurry, go! With that I left as fast as I could.


	4. Rin's despair

**Rin's p.o.v**

I was in a state of darkness. I was cold and afraid. It only took me

seconds to realize that I was in a dark,scary cave locked up in chains

on a hard rock table , while the evil, laughing Lilly was staring at me

she looked a little sad. W- What are you doing Lilly? '' You know what's

funny?'' Huuh? was she talking to me? ''What?'' That the same thing

happened to me. I'll come right out and say it! You will never see your

Lord Sesshomaru agin! **GASP**

W - W - What did you do to him? A was crying a river of tears, knowing

that she wasn't lying. *sob* Lilly *sob* why are you doing this? She

just laughed and said, '' It's not fair is it?'' Then she walked away into

the darkness of the cave.

Memories were flooding in my mind. Like the time we met and he saved

me. A - And when I promised to stay with him forever. Nothing else mattered

to me. I let out a screeching cry.'' I love you Lord Sesshomaru!''

I couldn't bear living without him for a nother second! I'm so happy I'm about

to come to an end. I'll finally get to keep my promise to be with him forever while

were in the underworld... Together. Forever!

* * *

**Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

Instead of going back to my palace, I flew as fast as I could to the awful mountain god,

Akiyama, and his dreadful, death trap mountain! I figured Lilly won't hurt Rin yet because

she is waiting for me to die so she could break Rin's heart like her's got broken. And if I

did, I don't think Rin could manage much longer, she wouldn't make it in time if I wasted my

time to get her. And where would I leave her, because I would never take her to that death

trap mountain. I can't even bear the thought of losing her. As I thought this, the memory of

Rin promising to stay with me forever, just flew through my head. I will make my own promise

to Rin. Rin, I promise to never let anyone harm you and I will never stop loving you even when

I die! After I made Rin's promise, I turned the corner and ... *GASP* Before my eyes was

Akiyama himself.


	5. Inuyasha's family

**Rin's p.o.v**

While I was laying there, gasping between sobbing, it just hit

me like a lighting bolt striking my mind. W - What if she was

lying? Could he be still alive? I know my Sesshomaru wouldn't

die that easily, so h - he must be alive! I must find out because

if he is alive ... I wouldn't be able to keep my promise because

I wouldn't be alive. I just can't give up! But if he is alive, and if I

tell him how I feel about him, will he still stay by my side? Will he

leave me to die alone? Well, it doesn't matter because I'm dying

any ways. As long as I get to tell him. I must escape from these

chains before Lilly comes back. But how? I don't have the keys and

Lord Sesshomaru isn't here. I was panicking, but then I remembered,

Inuyasha and Kagome was supposed to visit us today and bring their

two pups. - Yumi and Hiroki- ** **Yumi has hair styled like her mom's**

**and hair color like her dad's. she also has her dad's ears, teeth, and**

**claws. she has her dad's eyes, mom's spiritual powers, and does well in**

**archery. Hiroki, her little brother, has his hair styled like his dad's**

**and the color of his mom's. He has cute ears and little claws. He **

**has his mom's eyes and smile. He has his dad's annoying, but sweet**

**personality and Yumi has their mom's personality. - Yumi means**

**archery bow and Hiroki means a wise tree****- **back to Rin-**

Well I just have to wait until Inuyasha can pick up my scent and find me.

I hope he hurrys. The pain is getting worse and spreading through my

body. Please Inuyasha. Please hurry!

* * *

**Inuyasha's p.o.v**

Come on Yumi, stop pulling Hiroki's hair! Oww oww owww, daddy, make

her stop, make her stop! Hiroki, you better give me back my lollipop, or

else. No, it's mine, stop it. I heard Kagome approaching while they were

arguing. You two, quit it! Mommy's coming! They both looked at each -

other at the same time. Then, Yumi quickly snatched it from him. Fine Yumi,

i'm just going to get more from uncle Shippo! Uhhh * gasped Kagome* Yumi,

put that stick right down young lady! Awwl but mommy, Hiroki started it.

I don't care. You need to stop hurting each other. That reminds me...

INUYASHA! *Gulp* Oh no, I hinted anger in her voice. Care to explain

why I found my chewed up shoe buried! Uh I-It wasn't me I-I swear!

You liar, those were my favorite shoes! Grrrrr... Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit ...

Sit boy! Oww my head felt a little dizzy when I realized I made a huge hole

with all those sit commands. Now hurry up you three, or were going to be late

for auntie Rin. Yay! Auntie Rin, auntie Rin! I noticed they were leaving. W-wait

for me! I'll take Yumi and Kagome, You take Hiroki. But daddy, said Hiroki, I

thought it was my turn?! No but's mister. Now hurry up. Yumi climbed on my

back while Kagome and Hiroki got on her bicycle. It took us about 5 minutes

to get there. Mommy! I'm hungry! Well i'm sure auntie Rin will have something

for ya'll. What about uncle Sesshomaru? asked Hiroki. Well, youll never know

what mood he's in. Hiroki loves Sesshomaru. One time I came in his room and

he dressed just like him. He looked like a Minnie Inuyasha dressed like Sesshomaru.

It was hilarious, I thought to myself. He even had a fake little sword. When we

approached the last step, I stopped every body. Wait a minute, somethings

not right. Whats wrong Inuyasha? Kagome asked. Thats weird. What?!

Sesshomaru isn't here, his scent is going in Jinenji's Hut's direction and

Rin's scent leads over there, in the woods. Lilly seems to be the only one

here. Hmm... Kagome, you and the kids stay here. I'm going to go

find Rin. Daddy! Can I come? asked Hiroki. Fine, Hiroki you can come.

What about me? asked Yumi. You need to stay here with your mom.

awwl. Fine! she said looking away, mad at me. Don't worry

It's your turn to go somewhere with me next time. Yay! Hiroki

climbed on my back. By Kagome, by Yumi. I'll be back. Rin's

scent led me to a dark cave. That's strange. Why would she be in

there? Hiroki, You hold on to me tightly! I don't want you to get lost.

Yes sir! Clutching to Hiroki, not long after, I arrived in the dim light.

That's when I saw Rin, chained to a rock hard table, sweating her

life away. I quickly put him down and ran to Rin. Daddy, whats wrong

with her? I'm scared! Hiroki started crying. I don't know but we

have to get her back to your mom, quickly! I'm managed to

cut the chains with my nails without hurting Rin. After I broke

the chains, I scooped her up in my arms. Man, she was stove hot!

It felt like she was cooking me. Hiroki, climb on and hold on tight!

Kay! Before I knew it, I was going up the last step with Rin and

Hiroki. Kagome! What is it? *gasp* W - what happened to Rin?

I'm not sure, but she has a terrible fever! What about Sesshomaru?

I don't know, I didn't see him. Okay. Inuyasha, go find him and

bring him back! What about y'all? We'll be fine, and besides we

have to stay here with Rin and Lilly's going to be here. Okay

Kagome, I'll be right back. By daddy, by Inuyahsa! By, i'll

hurry as fast as I can! I hugged them all and said our goodbyes.


	6. Inuyasha to the rescue

**Inuyasha's p.o.v**

* * *

I followed Sesshomaru's scent to Jinenjie's hut. W-What

happened? Did Sesshomaru do this? I said while looking

at the burnt hut. '' Inuyasha? '' I turned around to face

Jinenjie and his mom. He was a little chared from the fire.

What happened? I asked. There was an accident, you see,

and a demon named Sesshomaru saved us. *gasp*

Sesshomaru? Yes, why? H - He is my older brother. Why

would Sesshomaru save y'all? He doesn't care for humans

and half demons. It's because he wanted to know something.

As she said this, she blushed. Why would it make her blush?

What would he want to know? I thought. '' What did he ask

you? '' H - He wanted to know what ... LOVE is! Whaaa?!

W-Why would he do that!? I was so confused, and not to

mention blushing out of control. Do you actually need to

know? Yes, you see, Rin - Wait I know what happened!

You do? Yes, that's why he came. For Rin I mean. Tell me

everything! Then she told me the story, all of it. So, Sess-

homaru loves Rin does he! I said this nonchalantly. Oooo,

I'm telling her! Wait Inuyasha, do you want to get killed!

Everyone says he's mean. Well, he's not just mean, he's

cruel! Yeah your right, I should just keep my mouth shut.

There's one more thing! I - It's about Lilly! Tell me. When

she was done telling me about the mountain god and Lilly,

I was about to dash for Kagome and the others but, the

old woman stopped me! Wait Inuyasha! You need to go

help your brother. I fear he's in danger! What about -Jinen-

jie and I will go to help Kagome. Now go! Fine, Fine. You

don't have to be so pushy! With that, I left towards the

evil mountain were Sesshomaru is!

* * *

**Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

Akiyama pointed a cold finger at me. " Leave now!" NO!

I came for the berries. Before you can have the berries,

you have to pass some test. Huuh? Test 1, defence. He

said this with a sly smile. All of a sudden, two giant black

and white wolves came out of the mountain. Sesshomaru,

you have to prove to me that you can protect Rin. H - How

did he know our names? Go forth my wolves! As I was

pulling out my sword, the wolves were charging at me so

fast! I managed to doge them I tried to pull

out my sword the second time, while trying to not get bitten,

I failed and got bit in both arms, with my sword in my right

hand! They were shaking their heads, trying to rip my arms

off. Of course I didn't let them. I kicked the wolf that had

my right arm and sent it flying back. Unlucky for me, I didn't

even put a scratch on him. Before he could bite me agin,

I used my dragon strike to vaporize him, with the black wolf

still trying to rip my left arm off! Sesshomaru! Akiyama said,

If you manage to kill my second wolf without dyeing, then I

will heal you and you can move on to the second test. But,

this wolf will be stronger than it was a couple of seconds

ago. The wolf pulled back and barred his teeth! I wonder

what's different about it? Then I saw it! It had poison

claws just like me. It even had poison fangs! B - But

how? Did he copy my powers? It must have duplicated my

powers while I was vaporizing the white wolf. Man!

That means it can fly and t-transform! What have I got

into now?! No. It can't transform yet because it wasn't

finished duplicating. Said Akiyama. How can you read

my mind? Duuh! I'm a god. Urggg... Get out of my

head! Fine! I'll just let my wolf destroy you now.

Sesshomaru? A familiar voice called out. W-What is

that? Inuyasha you fool! Why are you here? Akiyama

backed off the wolf. Well, sorry! I was going to save

your butt, but it looks like you don't need it! Inuyasha!

called Akiyama. Do you wish for the berries too? Well

duuh! Thats another reason why I came here. Wait

a minute!, the only way he would know about them

is if he talked to... *gasp* oooooo, if that wicked

wench told him about what I asked her, there going to

pay! I thought while blushing. An image that flew into

my head was Inuyasha and the wench dangling from

a tree with a rope around their necks. It calmed me

down a lot. And then reality hit me! literally! The wolf

knocked me down with a poison whip from his tale!

And then I noticed two giant wolves coming after

Inuyasha. One was brown and the other one was

light gray. Inuyasha! Don't let them bite you! Huuh?

Do you think I'm stupid or something? Besides why

would you care? I don't. They can duplicate your

powers! Ohh. That explains the wolf whose about

to claw you. By the way, the wolf is about to claw

you, MOVE! I managed to doge the attack, but not

for long since he moves as fast as me now! Wind

scar! I looked over my shoulder to see Inuyasha's

grey wolf die by the wind scar. All of the sudden

my wolf bit my tale! I - It bit the fluff! No one bites

the fluff and gets away with it! Fangs bared, eyes

glowing red, claws growing, I started transforming.

The wolf was trembling with fear, as it realized it was

no match for me. W-What the? Said Inuyasha. Ohhh...

I get it. He said this while looking at the bloody fluff

that's now healing. That wolf better run if he wants to

live! Whoops! To late! I struck the wolf with my claws

so hard that he won't be getting up agin. Well done

Sesshomaru. Now, lets see how Inuyasha does! Oh

boy! said Inuyasha, knowing that he might not see

Kagome agin. Sesshomaru! You can't help Inuyasha!

For if you do, You won't receive the berries! I smirked

and said no problem!

* * *

**Hi dear readers, I hope you like it so far! I worked**

**all night on it so pleezzzz review! I would like to**

**thank yall all for all your support. see yall until**

**next chapter! ^^**


	7. The second test

**Inuyasha's point of view**

Being stupid by not paying attention and instead

listening to Akiyama telling Sesshomaru not to help

me, I got bit in the arm by the not -so- nice wolf!

When it bit me, it felt like Sesshomaru's searing,pain-

full daggers ( claws ) going into me. " Back off!" I said

while throwing the wolf back. Out of the corner of

my eye, I saw Sesshomaru smirking. " Hmp." " Only

one more wolf to go!" Now all I have to do is get

motivated like Sesshomaru did. I thought. " Oh, you

want to get motivated do you?" " Well, hows this?''

Akiyama said while making Kagome appear behind

me. * gasp * " Inuyasha!?" " W- What just happened?"

Kagome asked. " Kagome, stay back!" I said. " Kay!"

Kagome said while looking worried. " How dare you

bring her here!" I said. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Kagome

screamed. " Kagome!" Oh no Kagome got bitten!

I thought. " That's it!" I said while looking for

the wolf. I used my keen sense of hearing to find

out were he was. " Wind scar!" I hit the bolder

were the wolf was hiding behind, and sure

enough, I got him! " Well done!" Akiyama said

" Now on to the second test!" " In this test you

have to prove to me that you truly love Rin!"

Akiyama said to Sesshomaru. " Inuyasha, here

are your berries." " What?" I asked. " You

already proved to me that you love Kagome,

so you already passed the test!" Akiyama said

while handing me the red berries. A confused

Kagome was starring at the three of us talking.

" Huuh?'' Said Kagome. " I'll tell you later." I

said to her. " Okay?" " Oh my gosh, I have to

get back to Rin!" " She's not doing so good!"

Kagome said. With that, Akiyama transported

me and Kagome back to Rin. But before I left,

I saw a tear escape from Sesshomaru's eyes!

When we got back, I gasped at what I saw in

front of me!

* * *

**Sesshomaru's point of view**

" Sesshomaru!" " I'll be asking you some questions

and if you convince me, with your answers, that you

love Rin, I will give you the berries." " But you must

answer quickly because time is running out!" Akiyama

said. " First question, Would you die for Rin?" He asked.

" Of course I would!" I said irattatedly. " What would

you do if she died?" What kind of question is this? I

thought. " I would die with her so I could be with her

forever!" " She's the only person that makes me

feel loved!" " She makes me smile inside, all the time!"

" I don't know what I'd do without her!" " She's part

of my soul." " I love her!" I said. " But all she could

give you is half breeds!" Akiyama said. " And!" " I don't

care what she gives me, as long as were together!"

" I would love my kids no matter what!" I said. " Very

well." Akiyama said. " I only have one more question!"

" What is the most powerful thing in the world?" Akiyama

asked. " But be warned, you only get one shot at this!"

I hesitated before answering." Before I met Rin, my

answer would've been control and power." But then

she made me realize What the true answer is!" I said.

I smiled before answering. " Love!" " Love is the most

powerful thing in the world!" I said. All of a sudden a

bright light appeared. " Well done Sesshomaru!" He said

while handing me the berries. " Now go!" " Rin needs

you more than anyone right now!" The light got brighter

and before I knew it, I was outside my palace. A spasm

of shock went through my spine when I heard Rin stop

breathing!

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Whats going to happen? **

**In the next chapter you will find out!**

**There are going to be sad cute moments**

**and I promise it will get better. Please **

**keep reading!**


	8. The berries

**Sesshomaru's point of view**

* * *

I had trouble breathing knowing that Rin's

heart stopped. " I- I was too late." " It's all

my fault." I said as I rushed in the room

where was laying as still as a rock. Hiroki,

Yumi, and Kagome was crying over Rin while

Inuyasha was sobbing in the corner. As fast

as I could I ran to Rin's side and held here

in my arms. Inuyasha seemed to get the

message. " Hey, lets give them some privacy."

He said very sadly. " Kay" " Come on kids."

Said Kagome. " By auntie Rin.'' Hiroki and Yumi

sobbed in unison. They all sulked out to

leave just me and Rin. I started to cry like

I never did before. I managed to get her

soaked and wet. " Rin!" " I'm sorry, I'm

so sorry!" " I didn't even get to tell you

how I feel!" " I love you so much!" " Why

couldn't it have been me instead?" My heart

broke into a million pieces. I curled up

on the table beside Rin and was sobbing

over her. All of a sudden something was

pounding inside my hand. I realized I still

had the berries. They were glowing blue

and were throbbing. " W- What?" The an

idea struck my mind. I quickly popped a

berrie in my mouth and carefully put

one in Rin's. I leaned in 2 inches from her

mouth and whispered, " I love you." Then

I leaned in all the way to kiss her. It was

the first kiss I ever had. I wish time

froze and I could stay like this, with Rin,

forever! All of a sudden her body began

to glow blue. Heat radiated throughout

her body to my lips. Exactly 5 seconds

later Rin sat up gasping for air. " Rin!?"

* cough, cough* "L- Lord Sesshomaru?"

I couldn't belive my eyes! I quickly

embraced her in my arms. She began to

sob. " Lord Sesshomaru!" " I- I was so

scared!" " I missed you!" Rin sobbed.

*gasp* I leaned in to stop her from talking

but putting my warm lips on her's. She

looked at me confused. Then Inuyasha came

in and saw us. He started to blush. Curse

him. Why did he have to ruin our moment!

" Well, glad to see your better!" " I- Inuyasha!"

Rin screeched! " What happened?" she asked.

" Um... I'll tell you later." Kagome sobbed when

she came in. " Rin!" " Oh, Kagome!" Rin squealed.

" We should celebrate!" Kagome said. " Sure, why

not?" Inuyasha replied.

* * *

**Latter on that day before the party ,for Rin, started**

" Um, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said. " Can I talk to you?"

She asked while sitting down beside me. " Yeah, sure."

I said. " Well... I got you and Rin something!" she said

while pulling out a small blue box. " Here!" she said. I

took the box and stared at it. When I oppend it, A ring

with a beautiful diamond sticking in it was staring at me.

" I just thought since y'all love each other..." * gasp*

" Is this what I think it is?" I asked. " Yes!" " It's just

I thought of saving you the trouble of getting one."

" Thank you Kagome!" " Thank you for all that you

done for Rin!" " Your welcome!" she replied. " Lord

Sesshomaru!" Rin called out. "The party is starting."

I quickly hid the box behind my back before she saw

it. " Oh, hi Kagome!" " Hi Rin." Kagome said. " Well, I'll

hed back to the party!" Kagome said . Then she quickly

sprinted away to leave Rin and me alone. We were

under stars that made Rin's eyes twinkle in the moonlight.

I was a little nervous. " Rin!" I said while kneeling on

one knee. * gasp* " L - Lord Sesshomaru!?" Rin said.

" Rin...will you marry me!?" Rin gasped at the ring I pulled

out and put on her finger. " Yes!" "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!"

" A million times YES!" She kissed me and started to cry

tears of joy. " I love you Lord Sesshomaru!" she said.

" I love you more!" I replied. Then we embraced for what

seems like eternity!

* * *

**Well, did you like it? please review and tell me what**

**you think. There is going to be one chapter after this**

**youll love it, i promise!**


End file.
